


Unfortunately

by KynastonViloet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And Daily Life of Chapter 2 Spoilers, Chapter 1 Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Nothing further than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KynastonViloet/pseuds/KynastonViloet
Summary: Blame Nagito, Hajime would never get himself into a situation like this. As awful of a person as Nagito constantly came off as,  there's always more to someone. Even this guy deserves that chance.Chapter 2 (Daily Life)





	Unfortunately

The picture came up in a complete and total haze, in unidentifiable blobs and blurs dancing around the air. All of a sudden, from just his casual walk a tad bit late back to his somewhat safe cottage, on a lukewarm night, enough of a situation to make his spine crawl in panic.   
  
Total accusation and ultimately, near the end, fear. He had been walking casually, somewhere between the airport and the cottages. And then all of a sudden, a strong grip was around his middle, sending a spark of reaction throughout him.   
  
Now, did he know who the arms belonged to? Absolutely not, and in that split second that he had consciousness, his mind was filled with nothing but the highest tier of panic.   
  
Hajime had thrown back his elbow as harshly as he could, kicked his legs and stomped, but within a moment a hand was on his mouth, and from some chemical he couldn't name he was out.   
  
Waking up in itself had been shocking, but if he had been murdered, what would happen after was unknown to him anyway.   
  
His first sight was that of a hazy floor, dim lighting reflecting into glazed olive eyes.   
  
Secondly was the feeling on his cheek and side, his cheek and bare arms full of dust and specks of miscellaneous debris from the unkept wooden floors. Not comfortable.   
  
Also, he couldn't move. Not his arms, not his legs. He jerked his back, that was useable.    
  
He could.. move, just not.. well. A specific attempt at flailing his way out of this, brought a sharp pain to his forehead, as it crashed into something else.   
  
"Ow!" Exclaimed someone, had it been Hajime? Probably, but maybe not.    
  
Falling back onto the ground, his shoulder blades hitting the hard wood with a noise of impact, he took a look to what awful thing he smacked his head into.   
  
"N-Nagito?" Hajime fumbled, immediately finding some more energy to scoot a little further away.   
  
"Are you okay..? That ..hurt. Okay.. Ow, I'm sorry.. Ow.."   
  
Taking in the view, he found that he finally recognized the room. The old building. He had been in here just yesterday, too. Here to give food to someone.   
  
Nagito.    
  
"What the hell happened to you?" He spat in an instant, as if his mind had blanked on the other's crimes, or he forgot that Nagito was tied up at all.   
  
He kept blinking in the sight of the white haired male, shuffling calmly into his spot. Himself, he struggled to ease into a place to sit. Not having use of limbs made that a lot harder.   
  
"Oh, nothing I don't deserve. You, though.. What'd you do?" The voice he gave was so calm. Why, and how?   
  
"Didn't you do this?" Hajime suspected, accusing with wide eyes as if it was logical. Panic messed with logic well. Not of a hopeless sort, just in a way that his knowledge and facts were scrambled into an unknown jumble.    
  
"No.. I haven't moved from this room."    
  
That's right. He knew that, too, he'd even visited yesterday. "Wh, then who did?" Blinking some more, he asked.   
  
"Not.. sure.. Probably Kazuichi and Nekomaru. They're the ones that did this to me?" Nagito quietly shrugged, his shoulders rising and falling under his puffy coat.    
  
"Kazuichi, Nekomaru?! Why would they do.. this, to you? And me?"    
  
He shouldn't have played that damn game. Twilight Murder whatever it was, it was nothing but ridiculous. That damn game.    
  
Why did he play it? Why did he actually admit to Mahiru during their morning conference that he went and played it? He should've expected to wake up in here, just like Nagito, tied up like a monster.    
  
Nagito. The student that decided to convince him to play it, and to basically throw himself in here by showing distrust to the others.    
  
Hajime should've known better. He sighed deeply, as he watched Nagito speak.   
  
"Well, I know why I'm in here, so do you, probably.. I'm not sure about you." The lucky student was quick and friendly to share, after genuine thought. "You couldn't ever do something as low down as a pest like me could."   
  
Hajime wasn't sure if that was just.. extreme self-loathing, or some sort of challenge.    
  
Throwing his shoulder in front of him, he tugged at some sort of binding, tightly holding his arms in place behind him. The binds dug into his bare skin, making him wince.    
  
He shot Nagito a look, the panic he held welled up inside of him threatening to spill out from his Olive-shade eyes.    
  
"How are you not freaking out, trying to break out? Doing _something_?"    
  
"I'm okay with it. Nothing I don't deserve." Nagito tried to calm him down, or do something obviously for some sort of effect, whatever effect he was going for, it was not working.   
  
"Hajime, I could.. help you, with that," He offered, after another moment of this pathetic display in front of him, plotting how he could perhaps try to untie Hajime, or help him figure out how to. Two were better than one, it might've been foolish for Kazuichi and Nekomaru to put two people tied up in a room together in the first place.    
  
"Wha-?" The brunette baffled, heaving his shoulders. "No. Don't touch me."   
  
"Ah.." Nagito sighed, the breath carrying throughout his form and torso.   
  
Hajime yanked his eyes away, giving a look to the ceiling above. To give a look to the floor was foolery, as he took in a deep and composed breath.    
  
While Hajime avoided eye contact like it was the plague, Nagito continued to look on the other male without a worry for it. He also chose to sat still while the brunette was mad at work trying to yank his arm out of the socket, or out of the bindings, whatever would happen first.   
  
"You're going to hurt yourself.. Please settle down, a little.."    
  
Exhaling sharply, his breath was laced with a hiss, something he either needed to say out of fear or for his own personal pride to keep from shattering at the very thought of Nagito.    
  
"..Don't you dare speak to me." He creaked, speaking under the sound of both of their breath, at such a volume it wouldn't have been heard if not in a dead silent room.   
  
"Oh.." Softly, the lucky student raised his legs up to his chest to lay his chin on them, watching his new fellow prisoner. "This will be an awfully long time, then."   
  
"It is your fault I'm here, and, honestly, that you're here, too." Snapped said student, eyes full of venom. However, the comparison to a snake didn't hold up to how Hajime absolutely couldn't move around like this if it would actually save his life. "Telling me to go against the group, is that what you live off of? Making chaos?"    
  
"I just asked you to take into your hands the motive put in front of you.."    
  
"Why would you do that? Why would anyone _ever_ do that?" Frustrated, Hajime shook his head, brows furrowed down above his eyes in a harsh expression.    
  
He glanced back, but not for more than a moment. The white haired had eyes awaiting his words eagerly, despite the hate dripping out of the Ultimate's words like a destructive poison. "Nagito, answer me honestly. Why do you hate yourself, and everyone around you?"   
  
"Hate.. everyone around me?" Nagito asked, for clarification. He spoke in a voice just barely above a whisper.   
  
"Yeah. Confusing us, so far as to even try to kill us. Everyone except you, why do you hate us all?" Hajime asked, with a hauntingly keen memory. "Or are you just siding with Monokuma, that traitor that we know about?"   
  
"I don't hate you, or anyone else here, except Monokuma.." With a lean forward, and raising his voice in a sort of concern, Nagito attempted to reason and defend himself from this acrimony. "I could never hate any of you!"    
  
"Yeah? I don't believe you."    
  
"You're all amazing, the very top of humanity, even better than humanity itself. I don't hate you." He admitted, with no comment on the way he saw himself, overall benevolent. "I love you, all of you."    
  
"You've got a really funny way of proving your love, by, you know, making an attempt to _murder_ someone you love." Hajime spoke, drawing out his voice, and the heavy meaning with it.   
  
"It wasn't so I could show hate, or-"   
  
"And that's why you tried to kill? As if it wasn't a chance to escape? All of us want to escape." He begun, thoughts he took a lot of time to collect, a lot of work to revise and order while he laid awake at night and thought of this white haired man, who he was so extremely _hurt_ because of.    
  
"The only damn thing we have here is just.. one another. And you turn us against one another, you try to kill us. You act like you're apart from the group entirely, but you had a chance to join, and then you taped a knife to the bottom of a table and planned how you'd stab it through someone."    
  
As collected as he had suspected his words, tried to plan and study it all, them jumbled up and snowballed into something much more shaky.   
  
They held a silence between one another, and by the time Hajime looked back again, Nagito's gazed was fixed on the flooring, his voice felt cryptic.   
  
"I couldn't be on the level of you all in a century of work, or any amount of good deeds, I wasn't given what you have and what everyone else has. I was given.. luck. And unluck, too, a life where I can almost predict what awful things I'll do to myself and others. I was born to be killed by someone better, someone on this island-"   
  
Hajime shuddered, stomping into the ground, the sound of which echoed around them off of the old, crusty walls. "Shut up right now, I mean, right now. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to be here with you."   
  
".."    
  
"If you want what "I have" so bad, what is it you want, Nagito?"   
  
"I don't want what you have, per se.." He muttered. "I just want to help you reach your full potential, and show me all the hope that you can possibly muster in the worst of times.."   
  
"Shut _up_ about god damn _hope_!"    
  
"Hajime.."   
  
"No. Don't say my name." He groaned. "I hope you remember that I don't know what my talent is. And that, if you want to honestly know who's the "most full of hope" in this all, it's you. You're the only one who sees things in such an.. awful way. Do you hate yourself to the point it makes you condescending?"    
  
Hajime rambled on, curling in on himself from some sort of insecurity that pushed at his skin, like a burn.   
  
"What if I _don't_ have a talent? Then will you just.. hate me as much as you do yourself? Like any other ordinary guy?"   
  
Nagito erupted to life, shuffling forward, hastily interrupting and offering a quick thought to wish for the end of those negative ones that hurt his heart.    
  
"No, no! I can tell that you have an amazing talent, ever since I first got to speak to you-"    
  
"That's not my _point_ , Nagito. Do you hate anyone who doesn't have an Ultimate talent, like yourself?" He admitted, as quietly as he could.   
  
"Of course I.. don't.." Nagito hushed. "I don't get it what you're trying to ask me, Hajime."   
  
"You ask too many questions for not knowing how to answer them yourself." He hid away by turning his shoulder to the other. "Stop talking to me."   
  
"You're the one that started it.."   
  
His words died off, and in the heavy, high-stress room the both of them sat about back to back. The only sound was their breathing, their quiet and wordless sighs being repeated by one another over the course of an amount of time neither could possibly tell.    
  
Hajime took a peek over his shoulder, in time. He caught a sight that brought one of his brows to arch.    
  
"Are you pouting? What are you, three?"   
  
"I'm not.. pouting.."    
  
"You definitely are. Look at your damn face, you look like you're pouting like a three year old. Stop it." He groaned, feeling genuine annoyance.   
  
"Hey, now, I am not.."    
  
"You are! Turn around, I don't want to look at you anymore."    
  
"You're the one that turned around..!" Nagito bickered back, feeling a little bit of a smile eat at his chin, somehow. Somehow he managed the smile. "Oww.. That hurts.. Is my physical appearance that bad?"    
  
Hajime immediately halted in his space, turning his eyes away. "O-Of course it.. isn't.." He cleared his throat to bring his voice a little more confident. "I'm just fed up."    
  
"Why?" The white haired asked in a voice of quite concern.   
  
" "Why"? Do you really not know?"   
  
Nagito shook his head, which the other had to finally turn and face him to see, the two facing each other and Hajime being as brave as he could to even look into his eyes as he admitted truth aloud.   
  
"You were my only real support, all since I woke up in this damn situation, you investigated with me, and talked with me on the beach, and made me feel so much better everyday we've been here. And then I learned about what you.. did. Or tried to do. I don't know. Maybe I just feel.. betrayed."   
  
The luckster looked on with a widen of his grayish eyes.   
  
"But I can't blame you. It was my fault for thinking I knew you, anything about you, or believing you were going to be a person in this.. hell, to make it any better."   
  
"..Hajime,"   
  
"Stop. Just stop it. Leave me alone, I want to be away from you." Hajime moved to lay down on the gross floor, he couldn't exactly do anything more dramatic. And his head was still throbbing from some time ago when he bonked it into the other's.   
  
"Are you serious in saying that you got support.. from me? Like that?"    
  
Hajime grew unhappy at that answer. "Why would I lie? Why would I have any reason to lie, and be like you?"    
  
"..If you really got support, and really.. did, feel better and all, I would be much willing to.. offer all I could, to you.."    
  
"If you are about to ask me to kill you I'm going to scream."   
  
"No.. Not.. like that.."    
  
"What, you think we can be friends, after you tried to murder someone?" He scoffed, taking it into consideration, but nothing more than reminding himself of the brief heartbreak that'd kept him awake the last many days, Byakuya, Teruteru and any chance of being Nagito's friend and actually having his side all haunting any positivity in him.   
  
Life was growing so, so hard. And this entire situation was growing tiresome.   
  
"Would it.. be worth anything to say I wouldn't ever do it again? You're right, about how I love you all too much to try to end one of you.. Again.."    
  
Nagito gulped, it was a weird sound. Was he worried? Honestly, a guy such as him, feeling.. concern? For something as insignificant as Hajime's opinion, or well being. Why? It didn't add up. It made no sense, and brought a deeper frown ingrained into the brunette's face.   
  
"Are you expecting me to.. believe that?"    
  
There was a short silence, until his shaky voice continued.    
  
"Maybe not, but.. I would hope you would.. give it a bit of thought, maybe."    
  
"I don't.. think so." Hajime shook his head, even feeling it to maybe smile. He had no idea how Nagito had grown the audacity for this.    
  
Or, the care. What did he care for Hajime? Or anyone?   
  
"I'd.. really appreciate it, if you did. It'd mean alot to me, if you could get support, the comfort you did earlier, from me again."   
  
While the response of "You and me both" sat at the edge of Hajime's sharp, unforgiving tongue, for some reason, it never fully got further than that. In the silence present, Nagito decided to break it again first.   
  
"You and me aren't too different, Hajime, if you do see some.. any, good parts in me."   
  
"You give me comfort, just like.. I do to you. Or.. I did, anyway. If we are both made better by the other's presence, shouldn't it deserve more work to.."    
  
Olive and gray locked together, just at the time to slowly steal the breath from Nagito's lungs, his words fell in the heavy room and aura around them.    
  
His gradual words were picked back up by an interested other, who was slowly warming up, much to his dismay.    
  
"To.. make it work, you're saying?"    
  
Nagito shrugged the slightest bit, releasing a held breath as he begun to grow a smile.   
  
"..Yes. Essentially."    
  
"Is that what you're.. asking of me? A second chance?"    
  
"..Yes. It is. And.. I would like you to take it into consideration." The white haired male struggled to deny excitement that laced into his words.   
  
"We really.. aren't horribly different, Hajime." He reminded, grinning from ear to ear, his hair falling into his face since he had little to no way to actually brush it away.   
  
"I still am uncomfortable when you say that. You say it like you didn't try to kill someone." Hajime scolded quickly, setting boundaries.    
  
"Well, you don't share that part I bet, but.."    
  
"That part?" Hajime chuckled without even thinking of it, feeling wrong and especially irresolute as he listened to the laugh he gave.    
  
A laugh. In this.. cemetery, of a room? With.. a murderer? Who the hell had he turned into? ..Why was he happy?   
  
"Ahh, forgive that phrasing, just.." Nagito almost giggled.   
  
"I think you lost me." Hajime admitted.   
  
"But.. just look around, right?"   
  
"What?" He blinked, and took a hesitant glance to the side, as if he may have missed something.   
  
"After all, we both got tied up, hmm?"    
  
"..I'd rather if not that's the foundation you're trying to base our friendship-relationship type thing off of.." Hajime admitted with a small expression of concern, laced with much lighter shoulders. He felt like something was taken off them.   
  
How much did he truly.. worry, about Nagito? About the entire situation, as far as the betrayal he'd felt? Out of all of the things that he was worried of.. He was taken back, that this was the thing to make breathing easier.   
  
It was so, so bizarre.   
  
"Okay, okay.. It was worth a try.." Nagito huffed.   
  
"But.. you're right in saying you.. can, give me support. And.."    
  
"You're going to ask.. if you do truly return that?"    
  
"..Yeah, I was, actually."   
  
"You do. You truly do, and.. it makes me feel very close to you." Eyes shimmering, Nagito was glad to admit, with a voice just as hasty as Hajime's planned rant earlier.   
  
" "Close"..?" The brunette student asked, cocking of his head to the side in a puppy-like motion he'd probably have never noticed.   
  
Nagito laughed, noticing the action, and humming into his speech. "Do you think we knew each other before..? Like.. during those.."    
  
"During the memories we got taken away?" Asked the unknown Ultimate.    
  
"..Yes. Those."   
  
The olive eyed glanced over the room around them as he mused. "Well, if we are from the same school, same class, I'd guess.. probably. Maybe not.. closely, though."   
  
Hopeful Nagito chimed in. "Or.. who knows? Maybe it was even more close."   
  
"I think that I'm hoping it was close."   
  
The luckster relaxed in his greenish coat. "We'll learn someday. Right? We have to."    
  
"..Yeah. We will." Hajime laughed, and it was a darling sound, to an old, dark room where they were trapped.    
  
Like the sun poking out over the harshest storm clouds, he went on to admit a strong thought. "That's a kind of hope I like, and I like to hear you say. Not.. insane. You should focus more on hope like that."    
  
Nagito echoed his words with confusion. " "Hope like that"? What do you mean..?"    
  
And his next grin while he spoke was the bright rainbow in the misty sky. "Stuff that is.. wholesome. And.. hopeful. Not.. hoping to be killed, or dark, or with any ill intent.. Things like.. saying we'll get our memories back. That kind of hope.. Has made me feel the best, yet."    
  
"..Oh." Nagito halted, and took all of that to thought. What was in his mind, Hajime did not know. But, however, he could tell that at least something said here went to the male's clearly lonesome heart. Nagito must be.. very lonesome, isn't he? "I think that.. I'll try to.. consider that."    
  
"I don't want my friend to be advertising himself to be killed."    
  
"You'd see me as a friend?"   
  
"..Yeah. I mean.. You've got no ill intent." Hajime beamed." And.. You're confusing, frustrating, practically insane, but.. To say you didn't give me some kind of comfort, that'd be wrong."   
  
"You.. truly mean that..?"    
  
"O-Of.." He stopped. Not because he wasn't sure of the answer, but because his eyes locking with Nagito's excitable orbs sucked some of his thought away, until he regained his mind with a soften of his eyes. "Of course I do."   
  
"And to clarify, you'll let me.. give you that again, like a.. friend?"    
  
"Well.. I suppose, yes. If we're.. on speaking terms and.. giving one another comfort, then yeah, I suppose we would be friends." A conclusion that had brought a shocking amount of comfort to both parties.   
  
"You sound a bit unhappy about that.. But.. I'll make it worthwhile, okay? I can.. I can promise my best."   
  
"I'm not.." Hajime shook his head, slouching his shoulders a bit. "No, I'm not.. unhappy."    
  
"Promise that?" Nagito inched closer.   
  
"..Yeah. I'll promise that."   
  
There was maybe a moment of silence, until they'd actually shuffled close enough to have their shoulders touch.    
  
Binded or not, Hajime's back stiffened up a bit, looking down to the other in concern.    
  
"Can I.. Lean on your shoulder?"    
  
Odd request, but.. "Why?" The brunette asked, even if he was quite alright with such.   
  
"It just.. sounds.. nice.."    
  
"There's no other reason?" Nagito frowned, and quickly the other wanted to help that. "Come here, it's.. okay."    
  
"You're a wonderful friend, Hajime, I'm.. very glad, about this, and today.." The feeling of fluffy white marshmallow hair tickled the unknown Ultimate's chin, as the excited student leaned his cheek against the other's clothed shoulder. It was a weird angle, but nonetheless, he was overwhelmingly happy.   
  
"I'm still upset you got me dragged in here with you, but.." Hajime admitted, feeling a little heat in the shell of his ears.   
  
"Are you.. happy, about me being in here?"    
  
"..Yeah, maybe I am."    
  
"That's the pattern of events that most things happen, in life. It's bad, but then.. that can pave the way for underlying good to appear." He'd admitted, his voice sending some hums throughout the other male's shoulder, whose interest was peaked.   
  
"That's.." Hajime gulped, quiet in thought. "An interesting way of thinking. Is that how your luck works?"    
  
"Yeah, it is. And.. I think that this is a bit of good luck, right now." His smile could be felt, on Hajime's tanner skin under his white dress shirt. "I'm so happy."   
  
"I'm.. glad." Hajime chuckled. "I am, too."   
  
The content silence lasted longer than either could really be sure of.    
  
Soon, Nagito gave a whine. "When do you think we'll be out of here? I'm losing feeling in my legs big time.."    
  
Agreeing, he shuffled a little, to comfortably rest his own against that fluffy head of white hair. He found comfort in the weird position, and successfully rested a bit better. "Hopefully soon. I haven't been in here as long, but.. I hate knowing that we are being singled out from the group."   
  
"Yeah.. it's not a nice feeling. But.. not too much can happen without us, right? I mean.." Nagito wondered aloud, feeling his lazy heartbeat in his arms, which were absolutely losing more circulation with every minute.    
  
"Of course things can happen, and they probably are, but.."    
  
"Being stuck here is awful."    
  
Hajime couldn't complain, humming in a brief thought that came up earlier, and he'd blown off. "Hey, maybe if we try hard enough, we can untie each other."    
  
"You're willing to try?"    
  
"Yeah, I'm claustrophobic. And besides, we'll get out to prove to everyone your change of heart."   
  
"..Thank you, Hajime. I look forward to it, then. Let's."    
  
"C'mon." Encouraged the brunette, as the two shared an enlightened plan of moving forward. In one morning, giving each other reassurance. While it might not have been completely better, to have both of their subconscious worries cleared up was a gift they both were content and completed by like little else.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah hoping to get back into writing some more. I hope this piece is good, the two boys are so precious.. There are far too many moments in the SDR2 where Hinata/Komaeda could be slipped in.


End file.
